Slip Sliding Away
by fae-de-luna
Summary: Set in season six after Milagro: Scully needs a vacation from the X-Files so she goes somewhere she thinks even Mulder won’t find her. When an X-File threatens to ruin her getaway and Mulder turns up, what will she do?
1. Sail Away

Title: Slip Sliding Away  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the bottom of your shoe. That is my net worth. Do I look like I own anything to you? I mean, hey, if I owned anything related to the X-Files do you think I'd be here? (Yes, but that's beside the point.)  
  
Summary: Set in season six after Milagro: Scully needs a vacation from the X-Files so she goes somewhere she thinks even Mulder won't find her. When an X-File threatens to ruin her getaway and Mulder turns up, what will she do?  
  
Author's Note: Flu-inspired story. I was wishing to be in better places away from my nagging family so I watched Milagro and thought Scully needed a vacation as much as I did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 1  
Scully at the FBI  
  
This has just not been my week. Actually this just hasn't been my month. First my car breaks down for the zillionth time. I swear for something I use so little that piece of junk breaks down a hell of a lot. Second, I almost got killed, again, by the character of my stalker/want-to- be author, who conveniently could not be shot. Said attempted murder ended when stalker/want-to-be author threw the book into the incinerator and killed him self. I ended up passed out on Mulder's apartment floor with blood all over me. It was the most terrifying experience I've had in a while. I was so frightened I actually cried when Mulder revived me; which brings me to my next complaint. Thirdly, since said attempted murder, Mulder has been treating me like I could break down at any moment. It's getting rather annoying. Some days he's so bad I swear I could kill him. He's assigned me (unofficially) to desk duty. He's even ditched me to run off with (of all people) Agent Fowley on some minor cases.  
I, however, am striking back against this horrible stretch, by running away. I have let the AD know that I will be taking off for a while. I actually have accumulated almost a month of paid vacation. As of now, I'm off for the next four weeks. I've even found the perfect place to spend it. Someplace even Mulder won't find me: the middle of the ocean. I'm going on a cruise, under a false name so Mulder won't be able to track me down. Mulder is off on one of his little adventures with Fowley so he won't even know I'm gone until he gets back I should leave a note to let him know he's okay, but I'd rather let him stew in his frantic juices. I told my mother where I'm going, but I left her specific instructions not to tell Mulder unless I didn't show up after a month.  
I'm all packed and I have a plane ticket for the eight o'clock to Florida. Today I say goodbye to Agent Dana Scully (at least for a little while) and say hello to Dana Smith. Alright, I know it's not very creative but I'm hoping it's so obvious Mulder will overlook it. I booked the second best suite on the ship. It's got a king sized bedroom, full sized bathroom, living room area, and dinning room/kitchenette that will be stocked regularly. The ship will be sailing down through the Caribbean and up to Bermuda. There are three restaurants, four pools, and six spas. Everything is prepaid. I even have a dinner with the Captain, who is an old friend of the family; like an uncle to me. I can't wait to be out of here. It's almost five.  
  
Later Day 1  
Flight 1013  
  
I'm sitting here on this flight. I'm so excited. I'm actually regretting not leaving Mulder a note. I think he wouldn't try so hard to find me if I told him to back off. So here is my note:  
  
Mulder,  
  
I don't know any other way to say it, but I need a break. I can't stand how you're treating me: like some China doll that would break if it ever saw the light of day. I'm not fragile and I don't need you to protect me. I'm also sick of you ditching me to run off with Agent Fowley. You know I don't trust her. Since you obviously trust her word more than you trust mine, I'm stepping aside and letting her be your partner. You don't need me Mulder, at least not anymore. I'm taking a vacation. I can't say exactly when I'll be back and I'm not telling you where I'm going to be. I don't want you to look for me either. Have fun working with Fowley. I'll see you whenever.  
  
Scully  
  
Alright, it's bitter, but if that's what he needs to get it through his thick head then so be it. I'm going to make some decisions on this trip. Maybe when I get back, I'll take that position as Chief Medical Examiner that Quantico keeps offering me. Maybe Mulder will have shaped up and I'll stay. Hell, maybe I'll finally stop brooding over the fact that Mulder will never love me like I love him and get myself a real man.  
  
Day 2  
The Piper Maru  
  
I boarded the ship an hour ago and I'm getting unpacked. We won't leave port for another couple of hours but I couldn't stay in my dreary hotel room any longer. The sea was calling me. I'm a sailor, it's in my blood. I feel at ease in the sea.  
My rooms are everything I dreamed they would be and more. I have a private balcony with a wonderful view of the ocean. The salty breeze stirs my hair and I feel at peace already. I can't wait until we leave port.  
I sent my letter to Mulder this morning by courier. I wonder if he got it yet.  
  
Later Day 2  
Mulder's Apartment  
  
A loud pounding on my door woke me from my jetlag-induced sleep. I rolled off the couch and went to answer the door. A young guy stood at the door with a brown envelope in hand. I signed for it and tipped him. I set the envelope down on the table and went into the kitchen to grab some coffee. I put a pot of water on and returned to the envelope.  
I had gotten in late last night from a dead end case with Diana in Nowhere, Arkansas. I had the suspicion that if Scully had been there, she could have found a lead. I only didn't take her along because I've been so worried about her. Okay, more like worried about losing her. She was almost killed by that stupid stalker and his book. I know she doesn't need it, or want it, but I feel compelled to protect her. The shrink in me tells me it's because I failed to protect Sam all those years ago. The voice of Truth/Reason in me (which sound exactly like Scully) tells me it's because I'm secretly in love with her. The voice of Truth/Reason is right. I know she doesn't feel the same about me, but I can't stop myself from loving her, ever.  
I open the envelope and begin to read: "Mulder, I don't know how to say it any other way but."  
Oh my god! She's gone! Gone where? She doesn't want to tell me. She doesn't want me to find her. She thinks I don't trust her. She's going to leave me, not because of some psycho, but because of me. I'm such an idiot. When will she me back? She doesn't say. What if she never comes back? I don't think I could stand it.  
Almost immediately I'm on the phone with the Gunmen.  
"Hey Mulder," Langley answers the phone. "What's up?"  
"Have you guys heard from Scully? She's gone and she didn't say how long she was going for or where she went."  
"Oh, yeah, she left a message for you. She says: 'I'm fine. Leave me alone.' She sounded pissed man. How badly did you screw up?"  
"Do you guys know where she went?"  
"She said not to tell you or contact her unless you were dying or she didn't check in after a month."  
"Damn."  
"You must have screwed up big time man. She was calling from a pay- phone and it wasn't in the DC area. Good luck. She doesn't want to be found."  
I hung up and read the letter over again. Boy did she ever sound bitter. She needs time, the voice of Truth/Reason spoke. Let her be.  
I called in sick. It really wasn't worth going into work if Scully wasn't going to be there. Plus, I really didn't want to have to deal with Fowley hitting on me all day. I only brought her on those cases so the AD wouldn't put my ass in a sling.  
This just wasn't my week. This just wasn't my month.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: So what do you think so far? 


	2. Meet and Greet

Title: Slip Sliding Away  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the bottom of your shoe. That is my net worth. Do I look like I own anything to you? I mean, hey, if I owned anything related to the X-Files do you think I'd be here? (Yes, but that's beside the point.)  
  
Summary: Set in season six after Milagro: Scully needs a vacation from the X-Files so she goes somewhere she thinks even Mulder won't find her. When an X-File threatens to ruin her getaway and Mulder turns up, what will she do?  
  
Author's Note: My sister has threatened my life so here I am writing more. Right now she's sitting behind me poking me in the back until I finish this chapter. So here we go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 3  
Piper Maru  
  
Tonight is the big bash the ship holds to welcome the guests, but today is a party in itself. Everyone is friendly and I swear I saw a conga line go by a while ago. I'm sitting here by the pool reading a book. When was the last time I could just sit doing nothing. This new experience is very liberating. I actually spoke with a few other women. One of them was married, but the others were single. They've invited me to a kind of mixer for the ship's singles. I think I might go.  
I'm feeling kind of bad about being so bitter in my letter to Mulder. He's probably depressed by now. I shouldn't feel so bad about leaving him, but in truth, I actually miss him.  
I'm just about to go off and start getting ready for the party tonight, when a little girl catches my eye. She's sitting alone on a beach chair crying. I think she's lost. I approach her.  
"Hey, are you lost?"  
She sniffles and wipes her nose. Then she nods her head.  
"Where are your parents?"  
"They're not here. My sister and I came with our uncle."  
"Do you think maybe he went back to your rooms?"  
"I don't know. Maybe he went to talk with Grandpa."  
"Who's your grandpa?"  
At this she beamed a smile.  
"He's the Captain of this ship."  
"I happen to know your Grandpa. Why don't we go find him?"  
"Okay."  
She took my hand and I walked with her to the bridge. I talked a moment with a crew member and he went to get the Captain.  
After a moment, an elderly gentleman I knew to be Captain Archie stepped out on deck.  
"Dana! Angie! What brings you two lovely ladies to my bridge?"  
I hugged him and then stepped back to let him pick up the girl, Angie.  
"It seems Angie got separated from her uncle. Do you happen to know where he is?"  
"Here he comes now." Archie pointed to a man and another little girl making their way towards us. As they reached us Archie started the introductions. "Dana, this is my nephew Matthew and my granddaughter Amanda. Matthew, this is the daughter of an old friend of mine, Dana."  
I shook hands with him.  
"Please, call me Matt."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Matt."  
"The pleasure is mine. Thank you for returning my charge. I had to take Mandie to the doctor's because she got a little seasick."  
"Poor kid. I guess I'll see you tonight then."  
"Later Dana."  
I walked away. He seemed nice, but there was something about him. He seemed just a bit too good to be true. I pushed it out of my mind. I wasn't really that interested in him anyway.  
  
Later Day 3  
Piper Maru  
  
The ballroom was done up beautifully with lights and ribbons. I found my seat at the Captain's table quickly and was introduced to the group.  
"Dana, I'd like you to meet my family:" Archie gestured to the woman at her right and began to go around the circular table. "This is my sister Marta; her husband John; you've met Mandie and Angie, the twins; their brother Andrew; and you already know Matthew." He finished.  
The dinner progressed and soon the table began to get up to dance. The girls went off with their grandfather and brother. Then the Captain's sister and her husband went off. It was only Matt and me. The family was watching us from the dance floor with interest.  
"I have the funny feeling we've been set up." Matt took a drink of his Martini.  
"It would seem that way."I sipped my Long Island Iced Tea. "Look, Matt, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but I'm not really interested in a relationship right now."  
"That makes this slightly less awkward: Dana, I'm sure you're a nice girl, but I'm gay."  
I let go of the breath I'd been holding.  
"That does make it less awkward. I take it your family doesn't know."  
"I plan on breaking it to them by the end of this trip. They wouldn't get it if I tried to tell them now. I can only imagine the hell I'm going to get later for not asking you to dance."  
"Well, I could care less about who you date and we're only going to get more awkward sitting here so why not dance?"  
"You really don't mind?"  
"No, one of my best friends in college was gay. Personally, I think gay guys can be better friends than some women."  
"In that case, let's go wow them with our dancing skills."  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
We start dancing and are having a great time when the lights in the ballroom go out. There are a few screams, but then the lights come back on. Everything seems okay until on woman begins to shout.  
"Where's my husband?!"  
The captain and I move to calm her.  
"What's the matter Mrs. Lit? Where is your husband?" Archie asks.  
"My husband! He just disappeared right before my eyes!!" With that she fainted. I looked around but the Captain put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Dana, could you please? Mr. Lit is the doctor."  
I begin to tend to the woman as Archie orders the ship searched for Mr. Lit.  
  
Day 4  
Mulder at the FBI  
  
I didn't want to come in today. It depresses me to be here without Scully. I go to make some coffee and when I come back in I see a file has been dropped on my desk.  
I begin to skim through it:  
  
Presumed missing at sea, Dr. Hew Lit "disappeared" in the middle of a party aboard the Piper Maru. Witnesses testify that the lights were cut and Mr. Lit vanished right under his wife's eyes. The wife was so disturbed by the image she required medical attention from another doctor who happened to be traveling on board. A search of the ship turned up nothing, but some passengers have reported seeing Mr. Lit during the night. An unofficial investigation has been started by an off duty FBI agent and a Detective from New York. So far their information is scarce and Captain Archibald Wilhelm has asked for addition FBI assistance.  
  
It sounded interesting. I looked at their location. They were skirting the edge of the Bermuda Triangle. That was a possible cause.  
Immediately, I made an appointment with the AD for a meeting. I couldn't wait to get out their. If Scully knew where I was going, she'd probably kill me. She had made me promise as she checked me out of the hospital from my last Bermuda Adventure that I would never go off to the Bermuda Triangle again without telling her first.  
Too bad she wasn't here. She could use the sun. The thought hit me hard. If Scully wasn't here that meant I had to take Diana. I stopped myself before I could visibly cringe. Scully would definitely kill me when she got back. I really wanted to go with Scully, but since she didn't tell me where she was going, I had no choice.  
I called the Gunmen. If I couldn't reach Scully, they could at least tell her where I went.  
"Hey guys. I know she told you not to contact her but please tell her if she calls that I'm going to investigate a disappearance in the Bermuda Triangle."  
"Umm.. Sure.." Langley mumbled and then hung up quickly.  
I swear those guys get stranger all the time.  
My meeting with the AD took a minute and then I called Diana and told her I'd pick her up tonight at seven to catch our eight o'clock flight. I went home to pack and brood for a few hour over how much I missed Scully and how much I was dreading going on this case with Diana.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Had you for a minute there, didn't I? Bet you all thought Scully was going to hook up with Matt. So, your thoughts? 


	3. Playing the Game

Title: Slip Sliding Away  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the bottom of your shoe. That is my net worth. Do I look like I own anything to you? I mean, hey, if I owned anything related to the X-Files do you think I'd be here? (Yes, but that's beside the point.)  
  
Summary: Set in season six after Milagro: Scully needs a vacation from the X-Files so she goes somewhere she thinks even Mulder won't find her. When an X-File threatens to ruin her getaway and Mulder turns up, what will she do?  
  
Author's Note: No school= more chapters. Thank you for the enthusiastic response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 6  
Piper Maru (Karaoke Bar)  
  
Matt and I had just met up after spending the last day and a half gathering testimonies from the witnesses. Another person had turned up missing, but this case was beginning to sound less and less paranormal.  
"I still can't believe you investigate paranormal cases for a living. It must be exciting." Matt had said when I told him about my job.  
"Yeah, something like that." I had replied.  
Now we sat critiquing the singers and exchanging theories on this case. He sat down next to me as a young woman began to belt out the words to "All By Myself".  
"Please let her pass out from the alcohol in her system." I pleaded to some invisible deity.  
"Not likely." Matt shook his head at her screeching. "So, I have a theory. What about you?"  
"Yeah, I have one. Do you want to go first?"  
"No, ladies go first."  
"Age before beauty." I countered as he faked insult.  
"Fine then, I believe it was Miss Scarlet with the candle stick in the study."  
"No fair!"  
"Respect your elders dear. Now, let's hear that theory."  
"I think that Mr. Lit planned his disappearance. To escape his controlling wife, he had a crew member cut the lights. He then slipped out and hid while the ship was being searched."  
"What about the whole 'disappearing into thin air' thing?"  
"Stop interrupting! I'm getting to it. His wife was so drunk that her mind must have filled in the blanks with that little hocus pocus act. I also believe that Mr. Lit met up with Ms. Starr, the lounge singer, with whom he'd been having an affair for quite some time."  
"How anticlimactic."  
"It's sad, but true. At least we can hand off the investigation to the FBI and get back to our vacation. After all, didn't you say you took this vacation to escape the precinct? Working in New York must be hard."  
"I can't imagine it being as hard as working for the FBI."  
"You get used to it after a while."  
"You sound a bit depressed. Is it the song? I swear no matter how horribly it's sung, it still strikes a sad note with me."  
I laughed a little.  
"No, it's not the song. I just have the sinking suspicion that my partner is going to be put on the case."  
"Don't like him?"  
"No, we've worked together for six years. He's my best friend, but lately. I don't know. It's like he's ignoring me and taking advantage of my skills. It's been a little weird."  
"So, I'm running away from work and you're running away from him."  
"Something to that extent.. Oh god. This girl is terrible. Is this song almost over?"  
  
Later Day 6  
Piper Maru  
  
This ship was huge. I couldn't believe it. It was like a mini city. Diana and I had just been dropped of by helicopter and were meeting the captain, a man by the name of Archibald Wilhelm.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for coming all the way out here to solve this case, but I was just speaking with Detective Farley and Ms. Smith and they seemed to have it solved."  
"That's alright." I smiled. "Do you know where we could find Ms. Smith and the Detective?"  
"Ms. Smith said something about having tea with my granddaughters in her cabin and Detective Farley was going to meet with his parents on the café's deck."  
I sent Diana to go find Mr. Farley and went off to find the elusive Ms. Smith myself. I had run a background check on her and it had come up with nothing. Who travels on a cruise ship under a false name? Unless it's someone with something to hide.  
I reached her room and knocked at the door. After a few moments no one had answered so I picked the lock and slipped inside.  
It was a very nice cabin, probably one of the most expensive ones on the ship. She even had her own kitchen area. This was probably someone who was staying for an extended amount of time on the ship. I moved towards the desk and saw some files with the FBI insignia on the cover. I flipped through them. There was information on the victims and testimonies from witnesses. This was someone who knew what she was doing. I began to dig through draws and was so distracted I didn't even hear the door open behind me.  
I was finally made aware that I wasn't the only one in the room when I heard a handgun unlock behind me. I put my hands up and stepped away from the desk when a familiar voice addressed me.  
"Breaking and entering is a federal offense Mulder."  
I turned around.  
"Scully? What are you doing here?"  
"I should be asking you the same question considering you just broke into my room."  
"You're Ms. Smith?"  
"I thought you would have figured it out sooner. Take the case and please leave. I have to make some tea made before Mandie and Angie get here."  
I was a little upset. I had missed her terribly and now that I'd found her she couldn't wait to get rid of me.  
"Can we meet later to discuss the case?"  
She lowered her gun and sighed.  
"You can meet Matt and me for dinner at the Karaoke Bar. Are you here with someone?"  
"I had to bring Diana."  
Her mood suddenly changed; to what I couldn't say, but there was a shift.  
  
Later Day 6  
Piper Maru (Karaoke Bar)  
  
"They're going to be here soon." I told Matt as he sat next to me. "I can't believe he brought her."  
"Who did he bring?"  
"Agent Fowley. I don't trust her, but apparently they have a history together and that takes precedence over the six years I've been with him."  
"If he can't see what a wonderful asset you are, then he doesn't deserve you. Come work with me."  
"The thing is, the work means almost as much to me as it does to him. Even if he left, I think I'd still be there."  
"Then what do you say we play a little mind game with him? Just to make him realize how much he needs you?"  
"How do you play?"  
"Let's pretend that we're madly in love and that you're thinking of moving to New York to be with me. If it works he should be on his knees begging you to stay. If it doesn't you come be my partner in the NYPD. It's a win-win situation."  
"The only problem is I've invested a little more than my time in him."  
"Oh no, you didn't!"  
"Hey, I've never admitted it to anyone. Don't make it harder."  
"Sweetie, nothing is easy when you fall in love."  
"I know."  
"Well then, game is changed. By the end of this trip he's going to be so in love with you he won't know what hit him."  
"Good luck with that. Shh, here they come."  
"Good evening Agents." Matt stood to greet them. I just sat back and nodded. Mulder sat across from Matt and Diana sat across from me. Matt sat down closer to me and whispered in my ear so they couldn't hear. "Damn Dana. He is hot. Nice catch."  
I giggled and Mulder eyed me suspiciously. I thought I saw a flicker of jealousy in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it was there. Matt took my hand and continued to speak to them.  
"Can we make this quick? Dana and I were really hoping to catch the late night Cabaret in the lounge."  
"Just tell us what you know." Fowley said bitterly as Mulder sat up straighter, studying Matt and me.  
"We think that Mr. Lit staged his 'disappearance' to escape to his lover, the other 'victim', Ms. Starr. It's likely that they're still hiding in the ship in some crew quarters or a smaller cabin under a false name." I pushed the case file across the table.  
"I think there's something more to it than that." Mulder said looking over the case.  
"That's good for you. It's all yours. After all," Matt put his arm around me, "Dana and I are on vacation."  
He leaned over and kissed me. Mulder was fuming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Another chapter done. What do you think? (By the way, the drunken karaoke singer is my sister.) 


	4. A Part Played Too Well

Title: Slip Sliding Away  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the bottom of your shoe. That is my net worth. Do I look like I own anything to you? I mean, hey, if I owned anything related to the X-Files do you think I'd be here? (Yes, but that's beside the point.)  
  
Summary: Set in season six after Milagro: Scully needs a vacation from the X-Files so she goes somewhere she thinks even Mulder won't find her. When an X-File threatens to ruin her getaway and Mulder turns up, what will she do?  
  
Author's Note: I've discovered in my boredom that my word processor accepts some of the stupidest words in the English language, but does not recognize proper names (except Scully for some reason). I have made new resolve to get a better one. Anyway, look at this, two chapters in one day. It must be some kind of record, for me at least.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later Day 6  
Piper Maru (Karaoke Bar)  
  
After we broke the kiss, which was a very nice, very passive kiss, Matt leaned close and whispered in my ear.  
"Yuck! Girl germs!"  
This of course made me laugh even harder than before. I don't think Mulder had ever heard me laugh so freely. He had the strangest look of sadness crossed with jealousy.  
"I think we're done here." Agent Fowley said snappily. She pulled Mulder away from the table. Matt and I just started laughing.  
"Oh boy, we got them good." Matt chuckled. "This is going to be easier than I thought. It looks like he's at least half in love with you already."  
"Who? Mulder? Yeah, right. Besides, things are never easy when Mulder's involved. So, do you think there's more to this case than meets the eye?"  
"I have the suspicion that there's something everyone is missing."  
"I know, but I don't think it's paranormal. I think they're still on the ship and I think they're planning something; something big."  
"I hope you're wrong, but I have the funny feeling you're right."  
  
Day 8  
Piper Maru (Café Luna)  
  
We've been on board almost two days and we've turned up no new leads. I'm beginning to think Scully was right about it not being paranormal.  
Scully; I have barely seen her and when I have she's always been with Him. I am beginning to hate Him. The sad thing is, he makes her happy and he's perfect for her. I know I could be perfect for her too, but I don't want to mess up and lose her. Now I might lose her to this guy she just met. Tonight is some big bash that they throw every once in a while. I'm hoping to see her there. Maybe we can talk things over.  
Things have been so weird lately. She's been withdrawing and distancing herself from me. We used to be able to talk about almost everything. Now, I'm lucky if I get a hello out of her in the mornings. I miss the old us. I miss us, if there ever really was an us.  
Diana has been hanging all over me, especially when I'm anywhere near Scully. It's becoming extremely annoying. Yesterday she stuck her tongue in my ear -while I was eating. It was gross.  
My cabin is pretty nice the only thing is, it's not really mine. Apparently, there were no available cabins except one so Diana got that cabin. Matt gave up his cabin to me and then he moved in with Scully. I was so shocked when they announced this I think I almost fainted. Who was this guy that Scully was letting him move in with her after they spent less than a week together?  
Suddenly, I get the feeling that someone is watching me. I turn around and she's standing behind me.  
"Is this seat taken?" Scully asks politely.  
"Please, take it."  
  
"Thank you. I haven't seen you the last couple of days. How's the investigation coming?"  
"Terrible. We can't turn up any new leads. I think we're going to have to leave soon. The Bureau won't let us stay unless we find something new. How are you? Is Matt busy today?"  
She blushes a little at the question.  
"No, his family is having a special lunch; strictly blood and marriage bonds only. I don't merit and invitation. Besides, he wants to give me some space."  
"So, is it serious?"  
"That's bold of you to ask Mulder." She pauses to sip her iced drink. "I don't know. It could be. He wants me to go to New York with him."  
I cringe.  
"Do you want to?"  
"I'm not sure. I don't really know where my place in the X-Files is now. All I've done lately is paperwork and autopsies. Since you seem to prefer Agent Fowley on field cases, I might as well leave. The X-Files are the only thing I'd stay in the Bureau for and if I'm not in the Bureau than I might as well leave DC. I guess it all depends on if I really want to come back to my job."  
"You can't be serious! You actually want to leave the X-files?!"  
"I don't know Mulder. I want to be somewhere I can make a difference and I'm not making much of a difference doing paper work and routine autopsies. I need to get out and do something. I didn't sign up to be in an office or morgue from nine to five."  
I let her words sink in. This all translates to: you treat me like dirt and unless you shape up I'm as good as gone. This angers me.  
"Fine Scully, you should leave. Go to New York. I don't need you on the X-Files anyway. Diana and I work much better together than you and I ever did."  
She looks shocked for a moment and then the icy facade comes up. She's in her most professional mode.  
"If that's what you want Mulder. I hope you find the Truth or whatever it is you're looking for. My resignation will be on the desk when you get back."  
She walks away calmly with her head held high. She's really going to leave me. What have I done?  
  
Day 11  
Piper Maru (Scully's cabin)  
  
I haven't left my cabin in almost two days. I cry almost constantly. I was supposed to meet Matt yesterday but I couldn't even show. He'll probably come looking for me today. I can't even imagine what I look like; probably close to a drowned cat. I feel like going to a bar and getting drunk but I don't have the energy to get out of bed and move to the couch.  
Mulder hasn't come to try and remedy the situation and I don't even know where to start. I think I lost the game.  
There is a knock at the door. That's probably Matt come to see why I didn't show yesterday. Won't he be in for a surprise?  
"Who is it?" I call weakly.  
"It's me." Matt answers. He sounds worried.  
"It's open."  
I hear him open the door slowly. He walks slowly towards me and then wraps his arms around me.  
"What happened, Dana?"  
"He wants me to leave. He told me that he doesn't need me and has never needed me. I think we lost the game." I sob into his chest.  
"Is that really what he said?!"  
"Yes." I feel the tears coming harder now. "He even chose her over me."  
"What?! He chose that bitch over you?!"  
I sob harder and he hugs me tighter.  
"This guy is more of an idiot than I thought. You are an amazing woman Dana; almost enough to make a guy go straight."  
I look up into his eyes.  
"Well, almost." He brushes some hair out of my eyes. "So I'll tell you this, all is not lost. We can still wow him. You are going to take a nap. Then I'm going to get all my friends together and we are going to make you up so pretty that anorexic bimbo he's with will turn green. Then we are going to astound him with our dancing skills and whisk you away by midnight just like Cinderella. He'll be smitten. Plus, I just saw the guy and I don't know, but he looked pretty miserable to me."  
"Really?"  
"Yes ma'am and I will bet everything I own that it's because you broke his heart. Maybe we played our parts too well, but we have not lost this game yet."  
I smile and hug him.  
We haven't lost yet and I'm certainly not losing to Fowley. Mulder had better be ready because I am going to knock him on his ass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Nothing to say. I just want to know what you would like to say. 


	5. Cinderella at the Ball

Title: Slip Sliding Away  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the bottom of your shoe. That is my net worth. Do I look like I own anything to you? I mean, hey, if I owned anything related to the X-Files do you think I'd be here? (Yes, but that's beside the point.)  
  
Summary: Set in season six after Milagro: Scully needs a vacation from the X-Files so she goes somewhere she thinks even Mulder won't find her. When an X-File threatens to ruin her getaway and Mulder turns up, what will she do?  
  
Author's Note: Wow! I don't think I've gotten that type of enthusiastic response since my first story. Thank to PixieDustBunny for pointing out the name mistake. I blame it on all the Nyquil I'm taking. Sorry, the name is Wilhelm. It has been fixed. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later Day 11  
Piper Maru (Scully's Cabin)  
  
"I don't know." I tell Matt as I twirl in front of the mirror. "I feel like I'm missing something."  
He looks me over. First he looks at the dress: a red evening gown (after all, this is a gala event). It's got spaghetti straps and a wrap for my shoulders. Then he looks at my hair, which we've swept up, mostly anyway. A few tendrils still hang down, but Matt has curled them for effect. Next, he stares at the shoes. They are red sandals with a three inch stiletto heel. Finally, the missing ingredient comes to him.  
"What do you have in the way of jewelry?"  
I look at the meager jewelry box I brought with me. It had my gold cross, but that would never go with this outfit. He begins to pick through the other items. He suddenly takes in a breath.  
"Perfect!"  
He pulls a small gold chain out of the box. At the end there is a small ruby pendant. It's not much but he seems to think it will do. He fastens it and spins me to look at myself.  
  
"Gorgeous."  
I look at myself once more. It almost seems like the Dana Scully in the mirror is a different person. Perhaps she is the elusive Ms. Smith? No, this is the real Dana Scully, not the agent that hides behind an ice queen exterior, but the passionate, spirited woman who once dyed her hair purple and listened to punk music.  
"Shall we go astound him?" Matt extends his arm to me.  
"Absolutely."  
We close the door behind us and walk arm in arm down the hall.  
  
Later Day 11  
Piper Maru (Ballroom)  
  
I really, really don't want to be here. Diana is dragging me to this gala thing and now I'm trapped here. As if it isn't bad enough that Diana keeps hanging on me, while she is off mingling, Drunk Girl, from the Karaoke Bar, comes over to "talk" to me. She keeps spontaneously breaking out into the chorus from "I Touch Myself". I pity the poor young woman who comes to pry her away from me. She seems mortally embarrassed and mumbles an apology over and over. I think they are sisters.  
Aside from Diana and Drunk Girl, there are countless other women openly flirting with me. All I want to do is go back to my cabin and sleep away that terrible fight I had with Scully; I haven't seen her since our little blowout and regret having said that to her. Diana and I aren't working well together, or at least not as well as Scully and I work together. I miss her so much it hurts. God, I'm such an idiot.  
I go over to the bar and begin to nurse a drink when all eyes turn to the door. I can't believe what I am seeing.  
Scully is just entering. She has a guy on each arm and looks positively stunning. I think every guy in the room is abandoning his partner to ogle at Scully. I'm no exception. She's so intensely beautiful it's almost too much to stare at. I have to talk to her before she leaves.  
  
Same Time  
Same Place  
  
Everyone is staring at me but instead of shrinking away like I normally would, I revel in it. Go ahead and look, but you can't touch. Matt and Antonio guide me to an empty table where we sit. I see Mulder gaping like a goldfish and Diana is looking definitely green. I almost burst out laughing as she notices Mulder and turns sixteen shades of red.  
We sit and eat for awhile and although no one dares to approach me, I can feel everyone watching me. I look at Matt and smile. He's gloating over the amazing work he's done with me and stealing glances of Antonio.  
"I want to dance." I smile and Matt returns the evil grin.  
"Stage one complete, commencing stage two."  
I laugh as we take the floor to a light, energetic song. We seem to be the focus of everyone in the room. Some men are staring at Matt as though he was the Devil. If only they knew! Matt and I dance a few more songs until a slow song comes up. He looks over at Mulder, who has been watching us out of the corner of his eye and nursing his third drink. We slip off the dance floor and walk over to him cautiously.  
"I want to get a drink," Matt says to Mulder, "but Dana wants to keep dancing. Maybe you could take her off my hands for a few songs?"  
Mulder hesitates so I flash him a grin.  
"Sure." He nods and takes my hand.  
We move to the dance floor and he cautiously places his hands on hips. I weave my finger together behind his neck and smile sweetly at him. He relaxes and his hands move to my back.  
"I haven't seen you." He states as we sway. "Where were you?"  
"Around, but I needed some down time so I stayed mostly in my Cabin. You could have found me easily."  
"I didn't want to interrupt anything between you and Matt."  
I chuckle a bit.  
"What's so funny?"  
"No, it's nothing. How's the investigation coming along?"  
"No new developments as of yet, but Diana was hoping to pick up some new clues here."  
"I'm sure that's why she wanted to come."  
"Are you suggesting that Agent Fowley had ulterior motives for bringing me here?" He asks lightly.  
I stiffen and switch to my serious mode.  
"You know I don't trust her, Mulder. She's distracting you from the work. She's leading you to a dead end, a place I'm afraid will hurt you."  
"Can we forget about her for a moment? I don't want to think about that while I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room."  
"Mulder."  
"No really! You are the most stunning and beautiful woman here and I don't know how I got so lucky as to even know you."  
I want to cry. Mulder can be so sweet sometimes. He leans down and is about to kiss me when I hear the clock strike midnight. I pull away.  
"What's the matter?" He asks.  
"I have to go." That is the plan: drop whatever I was doing at midnight and meet Matt in the Karaoke Bar. Time limits really suck. "I'll see you later."  
I practically run out the door, feeling all eyes watching me flee.  
  
(Really Early) Day 12  
Piper Maru (Ballroom)  
  
I can't believe she just left like that. The woman I am completely in love with is about to kiss me but then runs away like Cinderella as the clock strikes midnight. Life sucks and I am once again stuck here at the bar between Diana, who looked almost gleeful as Scully ran out, and Drunk Girl's sister who is quickly becoming inebriated herself. I want to run off and find Scully, to finish what we started, but I don't think she's quite recovered yet from our fight. Diana offers me another drink and I'm beginning to wonder if Scully is right. Is Diana trying to lead me away?  
"Mulder?" She places her hand on my shoulder. I resist the urge to shrug it off. "Are you okay? Are you seasick or drunk or something?"  
"I'm fine." I tell her and try not to laugh. I sound just like Scully.  
"Hey, listen. I got an anonymous tip that Dr. Lit and Ms. Starr have been seen in the lowest decks. Let's get some sleep and then check it out."  
I nod and follow her out into the hall. I want to go see Scully, but if she needs time, than time she'll get.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Yes! It's the return of Drunk Girl, who may also be appearing in a later chapter. And who is this? I'll give you three guesses? Alright, Drunk Girl's sister is an older version of my self. My sister laughed her head off at the role I wrote her. So go ahead now, get reviewing! 


	6. Splish Splash AKA Into the Drink

Title: Slip Sliding Away  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the bottom of your shoe. That is my net worth. Do I look like I own anything to you? I mean, hey, if I owned anything related to the X-Files do you think I'd be here? (Yes, but that's beside the point.)  
  
Summary: Set in season six after Milagro: Scully needs a vacation from the X-Files so she goes somewhere she thinks even Mulder won't find her. When an X-File threatens to ruin her getaway and Mulder turns up, what will she do?  
  
Author's Note: Hey finally some excitement! Oh what? That's right! You haven't read the chapter yet. Then by all means, please continue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 15  
Piper Maru (Main Deck)  
  
I haven't seen daylight in three days.  
After Diana and I got some sleep (well at least Diana got some sleep, I was to busy sulking over the almost kiss), we proceeded to scour the bowels of the ship looking for Dr. Lit and company. We'd probably still be down there but fortunately, a huge storm brewed up and is tossing the ship back and forth. Diana is seasick. I left her in her room and ventured up here to the deck to watch the storm.  
This is the first time I've had a moment to myself in days; no Scully (sadly), no Diana (luckily), and no Drunk Girl (thank God!).  
What I really want is to forget the case and stay on the ship just enjoying the party atmosphere. Or even just to get out of my head for a couple of days. Instead, I'm stuck with Diana, the seasick, while my partner and love of my life is off locking lips with some guy she just met. I wish I'd never taken this case.  
"Help me!"  
I barely hear the cry over the rolling thunder. I begin to run towards the place of origin.  
"Dana!" I hear Matt cry. Then there is a splash and I fear the worst. "Dana!"  
I turn the corner just in time to Matt jump over the railing into the drink. I rush to the railing and see Matt trying to hold Scully's head above the water as the waves pound them. I quickly throw down the emergency rope ladder and help him lay her on the deck. She is beat badly and barely breathing. She's shivering hard and there is a small cut above her eye.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Matt asks angrily.  
  
Day 16  
Piper Maru (Scully's Cabin)  
  
I sit up suddenly, wondering where the hell I am. I look around and realize that this is my room. How did I get here? I think over the events that I believe led me to this point. I got a message from an anonymous informant that they had information on Dr. Lit and Ms. Starr. I went alone to meeting place, the main deck. It was storming and I found out Matt had followed me. The informant didn't show and I got mad at Matt and walked off. Then there was this guy. I thought he was the informant -but he wasn't. He attacked me and we fought and then we fell into the water.  
Oh man! My heads is killing me. I get up to go find some water and aspirin. I see Matt is asleep on the couch and Mulder is shifting through some papers at my desk.  
"How long have I been out?" I ask quietly. Mulder jumps at my voice and turns to face me. He looks like he hasn't slept in days.  
"Just about a day. How are you feeling?" He's not even pretending he's calm. The concern and worry are dominant in his voice.  
"I'm." If I say 'fine', he'll know I'm lying. I might as well tell the truth. "My head is killing me and I feel like I drank half the Atlantic."  
I am rewarded for my honesty with a flash of a grin.  
"You scared the hell out of us! What the hell were you thinking?"  
"I though I was going to get some info on the good doc. I didn't expect to get attacked."  
"How long have you been getting these?" He holds up some papers. I don't need to read them to know what they are: death threats.  
"One everyday since we started looking into their disappearances." They all say the same thing: Stop the investigation or die.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone? Matt says you never told him a thing."  
"I'm a big girl. I don't need anyone to protect me."  
"You almost got yourself killed!"  
"If you think I look bad you should have seen the other guy. Speaking of whom, did you find him?"  
"No. He fell overboard with you and was never recovered."  
"Good riddance!" Matt surprised us. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, don't ever pull that crap again! I swear I'll lock you in here next time."  
"I'm okay. Go back to sleep. You look terrible." I turn to Mulder. "And you're no beauty queen either. When was the last time you slept more than an hour?"  
"I figured you were doing enough sleeping for the both of us."  
"Don't even try to pull that with me. Go get some rest!"  
"Just let me finish up here. Please?" He used the puppy eyes and pouted lip look. How can I say no to that?  
"Fine, you can stay. Besides, I wanted to ask you about the case."  
"No work for you."  
"You didn't find anything in the lower decks did you?"  
"Scully-"  
"Am I right?"  
He exhaled deeply.  
"We didn't find anything."  
"I don't think they're down there. I think they're staying somewhere closer to the Deck, probably in a cheap cabin rented under a false name. I also think they're planning something -something big."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Call it a hunch."  
With this, I walk back to my room. Seeing Mulder has made me forget the headache. My dreams are peaceful.  
  
Later Day 15  
Piper Maru (Café Luna)  
  
I'm sitting here with a cup of coffee waiting for Matt so we can discuss the case. Scully is still sleeping. She needs the rest. I slept for a few hours after I left her cabin. I took a peak at her before I left. She looked so peaceful.  
Matt sits down at the table and folds his hands.  
"I think Dana is right." He states.  
"Me too. We just have to prove it and prevent it."  
"Well, then case discussed. Now I have a more personal matter to discuss with you."  
This can not be a good thing.  
"Dana and I talked a bit after you left and we've decided to come clean with you. We're ending the game."  
  
"What game?"  
"I love Dana, but only like a sister. We were going to fool my family and you by pretending to be a couple. You know? I wanted to satisfy my family for now and she wanted to make you jealous. We've both decided that we've accomplished our separate missions. Here's the truth: I'm gay and Dana is in love with you."  
I stared into my coffee, watching the clouds of milk swirl around. Dana loves me! Couldn't she see that there is no need to make me jealous? I'm already in love with her! Nothing could drag down my mood.  
"Do me a favor, okay? Don't break her heart. I'll break your skull if you do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Coming along nicely? I think so. Then again, it's really up to you. 


	7. HurricaneBut Not Like You Think

Title: Slip Sliding Away  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the bottom of your shoe. That is my net worth. Do I look like I own anything to you? I mean, hey, if I owned anything related to the X-Files do you think I'd be here? (Yes, but that's beside the point.)  
  
Summary: Set in season six after Milagro: Scully needs a vacation from the X-Files so she goes somewhere she thinks even Mulder won't find her. When an X-File threatens to ruin her getaway and Mulder turns up, what will she do?  
  
Author's Note: First, a very, very big thanks to Anonymous. I'm honored you think so highly of me. I always try to write well, but the only reason I post so much is because I have no life. Please leave your name so I can thank you more personally. Second, thanks to everyone else for their wonderful reviews. Now, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 16  
Piper Maru (Main Deck)  
  
I am so screwed. Mulder knows I love him, but has been avoiding me all day. I'm certain that all my attempts to astonish him have failed and now he hates me. Oh god, now he's going to transfer me out and officially replace me with Fowley. I'll end up in Omaha or Salt Lake City again!  
'Get a grip Dana!' the powerful voice inside my head yells over my massive panic attack. 'You don't need him if he doesn't want you.' I know the voice in my head is wrong though. I need Mulder as much as I need to breathe. Why is he avoiding me?!  
I stare out into the depths of the ocean as if there is something there to answer me. I jump as a voice speaks from behind me.  
"Looking to take another swim in the Caribbean?" Matt asks.  
"You just scared the hell out me! What's wrong with you?!"  
"I should be asking you the same question. You're relatively young and in love in a beautiful paradise. Why so glum?"  
"Mulder's avoiding me?"  
"You two have a lover's spat already?"  
"No, I haven't even seen him since he was in my cabin yesterday."  
"That's funny, he seemed really happy when I left him yesterday; practically glowing with joy."  
"Well maybe he's changed his mind and decided he doesn't want me. It was stupid to think so anyway."  
"No it wasn't! We both know he loves you and I don't think anything would change that."  
"You may be confident but I'm not so sure. He's never really trusted me anyway."  
"Dana-"  
"Not now, Matt. I'm not in the mood. I'm going to go lie down for a bit."  
I walk down to my rooms, but on the way down, I come face to face with my arch-nemesis, Diana Fowley.  
"I want to warn you right now: Fox is mine. Back off right away."  
"What makes you think that you have any right to him? You left him and then you expect to come back and pick up where you left off? It doesn't work that way."  
"Oh, yeah? Then how come he trusts me more than he trusts you?"  
I have no answer. I look down at the less than fascinating rug.  
"I thought so. Now back off."  
She strides away from me, gloating over her apparent victory.  
I continue walking to my rooms. I can't do this anymore. Maybe it's better if he doesn't care about me. It will make it easier to leave.  
I unlock the door, but I'm not surprised when a familiar voice greets me from inside.  
"Hey," the voice greeted me, "I think we need to talk."  
  
Same Time  
Piper Maru (Scully's Cabin)  
  
She opens the door and doesn't even look up as I speak. She pours herself a drink of water and motions for me to follow her out onto the balcony. We sit in the chairs, she looks out at the sea and I look at her. I never quite realized how small she is. She pulls her legs up to her chest, wraps her arms around them, and rests her head on he knees. Never before I have seen her this beautiful and I realize that the icy walls she usual puts up is no longer standing. The façade has cracked and crumbled to reveal her true self. She's bearing everything she is to me and I know this is a big step; to her it must be like leaping off a cliff. I see she's waiting for me to make the first move so I begin.  
"I had an interesting talk with Matt yesterday."  
She gives no sign off even having heard what I said, but I can tell she's absorbing it.  
"Is what he said true?"  
"What do you think Mulder?" She finally responds.  
"I honestly don't know what to think. I mean at first, I was beyond happy, but then I began to wonder. Why did Matt have to tell me? Why didn't hear it from you? Maybe he was wrong? So you tell me Dana, what should I think?"  
She paused a moment before responding. I think she was a little stunned by my use of her first name. Then she quietly replied.  
"I think that you should forget what he said."  
Now it is my turned to be stunned.  
"So he was wrong."  
"It doesn't matter if he was right or wrong Mulder, it never would have worked out anyway. The thing is Mulder, you don't trust me and that's what it all comes down to. You've never really trusted me. You've always distanced yourself. I thought things were getting better, but then Diana came back and you trusted her, without a doubt. We've always disagreed, but in a respectful kind of way. When you just dismissed me when I tried to warn you about her, I realized it then. Now, I just don't think it would be good to go to a place where things could end up worse than they already are.  
  
She continues to stare at the ocean. I am stupefied. How could she think those things? But reflecting on my recent actions, I've given her no reason to think otherwise. I didn't trust her completely at first, but for the last couple of years I've trusted her completely. I've only distanced myself so as not to hurt her; to protect her. My trust in Diana ran nowhere as deep as my trust in Scully did. Until recently, when I really began to see Scully's point, I had no reason not to trust her. She'd been there for me. Diana had agreed with me and supported my decisions. I've only recently begun to realize that Scully has always supported me. If it wasn't for her I would never have gotten as close to the Truth as I am now. She made me work for every answer. She's the only reason I have scientific proof to support my theories.  
I open my mouth. I want to correct her assumptions, but she cuts me off.  
"I really don't want to hear your rationalizations and excuses. Please leave me alone for a while."  
I'm so shocked I don't know what to do. She stands and finally looks me in the eyes. Deep within her clear blue eyes are anger, pain, despair -and love.  
She walks past me and opens the door, pointing to the hallway.  
"Go."  
"This isn't over yet."  
"As far as I'm concerned, it is."  
I walk past her and hear her door slam behind me. I walk like a zombie to my room. As soon as I get the door closed I sink down against it.  
I had tried to protect her all these years and now, my protection was the thing pushing her away.  
  
Day 17  
Piper Maru (Karaoke Bar)  
  
"Another please." I call out to the waitress as I finish off my third margarita. Drunk Girl is back again, appropriately singing "Wasting Away in Margaritaville". Or maybe it was her singing that inspired my choice of drink. I can't remember.  
Matt is across the room sitting intimately in a corner with Antonio. He wanted to join me, but I made him promise that at least on of us would be happy the remainder of the trip; or at least until he tells his family tomorrow at the last Gala. We will soon be dropping off passengers at various islands.  
I have decided I will leave the FBI and go with Matt to New York. I've started writing a draft of my resignation letter, trying to explain to the AD why I desperately need to quit. They don't like to split up partners without a good reason.  
'Cheer up, Dana.' The voice inside my head is back again. I make a mental note to see a psychiatrist when I get back. Maybe I can medicate the pesky little voice away.  
I am going to be so wasted tomorrow, but I don't care. That's what coffee is for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Come on! You didn't think it was going to be that easy now, did you? To anyone who read my last story, "Somewhere Beyond", I have decided to let that be the last chapter and maybe, just maybe, give that sequel thing a try. So, on with the reviewing now. 


	8. So Close, Yet So Far

Title: Slip Sliding Away  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the bottom of your shoe. That is my net worth. Do I look like I own anything to you? I mean, hey, if I owned anything related to the X-Files do you think I'd be here? (Yes, but that's beside the point.)  
  
Summary: Set in season six after Milagro: Scully needs a vacation from the X-Files so she goes somewhere she thinks even Mulder won't find her. When an X-File threatens to ruin her getaway and Mulder turns up, what will she do?  
  
Author's Note: I know. The last chapter was rather depressing, but don't worry. I always write happy endings. I can't stand any sad endings. So, where were we?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 18  
Piper Maru (Ballroom)  
  
I sit here at this table in the back, alone. It is dark enough that no one should notice me and close enough to an exit so I can make a clean getaway. Matt walks up and collapses into the chair across from me.  
"You look beat." I tell him as he sips his drink.  
"Not so cheery yourself, I see. Why so glum?"  
"You go first."  
"I told my family. They we a bit shocked at first, but supportive of my decision. So, I'm happy. They're happy. I rush off to tell Antonio the good news, to see if I can introduce him to my family, and he springs it on me. I can't introduce him to anybody because he isn't ready to admit he's gay yet."  
"Ouch. So your boyfriend's in the closet?"  
"Sadly... Beat that."  
"Alright, I see your 'Boyfriend is Trapped in the Closet' and I'll raise you 'I Just Lost Any Chance at Being with the Love of my Life'."  
"Oh-no! What happened?"  
  
"He wanted to talk, but I realized that it would never work out because he doesn't trust me. I broke it off before it even started."  
"I fold, you win. That sucks. I think I'm going to nominate you for the most dysfunctional couple of the year."  
"I think we already won that one."  
"I give up. I knew I shouldn't have meddled. It's always best to let nature take its course. Maybe you haven't lost every chance."  
We sit quietly. I don't think he's right. Mulder and I obviously weren't meant to be together. If we were, it shouldn't be this hard.  
I listen to the music floating across the room. 'Somewhere, beyond the sea, she's there waiting for me. My lover stands on golden sands, and watches the ships that go sailing.' Drunk Girl must be able to sing when she's sober. She and her sister are doing a great rendition of "Beyond the Sea".  
I wish I could dance, but Matt isn't in the mood.  
  
Same Time  
Same Place  
  
I see her sitting across the room. She's not as dressy as the other night, but Scully is just as glamorous in her simple dress. I wish I could talk to her. I wish I could make things better, but how do you fix a rift wider than the ocean? We've drifted so far in the last day. She's only on the other side of the room, but she might as well be on another continent.  
She and Matt are talking, both look rather depressed. I listen to the music and remember where I've heard this song before. Boggs sang it to try to prove to Scully that he was channeling her father. In the end, she'd rationalized herself out of believing, but for a while, she'd almost convinced me to believe. Somehow, we always seemed to be opposites of each other. When I believed, she was skeptical. When I was skeptical, she believed. She always managed to ground me when I needed it or inspire my sense of wonder when it needed to be revived.  
I miss her and she's not even gone yet. She was going to leave though. I could feel it. She'd probably written a draft of the letter already.  
"Fox, dear?" Diana voice called me back to reality. "Is something the matter?"  
Dear? Since when was I her 'dear'? I was beginning to dislike her. She was clingy and controlling. Why the hell did I even let her stay on the X-Files with me? She hadn't done anything to further the X-Files. She hadn't sacrificed anything to help the cause. If anything, she'd held me back and slowed me down. By agreeing with everything I said we'd overlooked other possible answers and evidence.  
I'm suddenly desperate to escape. I want to talk to Scully, to apologize for everything, to make her see how much I needed her. Why couldn't things ever be easy?  
"Fox?! What's wrong with you? You just keep staring across the room. What's so interesting?"  
Across the room, Scully slips quietly out of the room. I finally turn to face Diana.  
"I'm going to step out for a moment. I need some fresh air."  
She's about to say something but I'm out of the room so fast I don't know if she even spoke.  
Outside, Scully is leaning on the railing, fascinated by the waves below. I'm startled when she speaks.  
"Someone once told me I was like the ocean. I never quite understood why until this trip."  
"So how are you like the ocean?"  
"I hold everything inside, all the good things and the bad, covered by a surface that appears never to change. Then, every once in a while, I let it all out and all the good things and bad spill out in a massive storm. I'm a hurricane waiting to happen."  
"I think you're wrong. You are like the ocean. You may look hard and cold on the surface, but underneath, there is unimaginable beauty. You're only a hurricane when you're mad."  
She smiled at the last statement, but as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared and was replaced by a frown.  
"I've decided to leave the FBI."  
"I can understand why you may want to do that. I've been thinking about all the things you said to me and you're wrong. I trust you more than anyone in the world, Diana included. I was just distracted by her. You were right about her. She is leading me away. If it weren't for you, there probably wouldn't be any X-Files left. The only reason I've distanced myself, was because I wanted to protect you. I hate seeing you hurt and I wouldn't be able to live myself if I ever hurt you. I'll understand if you're not ready to go to another level, but I don't just need you, I love you."  
She's still staring out into the ocean, but now there is a tear running down her cheek. I brush it away with my thumb and turn her to look at me.  
"Please don't do this to me. I don't have the strength to endure another scene like the one from your hallway."  
"No bees here."  
"That's not the point Mulder. I can't handle it if we get close and then pretend it never happened. Do you realize this is the only the second time we've ever spoken of the moment in your hallway?"  
"I know what you mean Dana. But answer me this one question: Was Matt right?"  
She opens her mouth to speak, but suddenly, we hear commotion and gunfire from inside. She looks at me a moment before she draws her gun from out of nowhere and rushes inside.  
I pull my gun from my holster and follow her inside.  
In the ballroom, I see Diana and Matt in a standoff with five men armed with big guns. Scully is crouched over a passenger who has been hit. Her arm is injured; the blood is running down her skin as she rips the hem off her dress to bandage the wound.  
"I'm fine. It just grazed me." She whispers to me as the people in charge step from behind the gunmen.  
It was Dr. Lit and Ms. Starr.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Bum, bum, bum!!! (Suspenseful organ music) The plot thickens! Now, sadly, I must go and cram for a big test tomorrow. Review on! 


	9. Its the Bee Scene All Over Again

Title: Slip Sliding Away  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the bottom of your shoe. That is my net worth. Do I look like I own anything to you? I mean, hey, if I owned anything related to the X-Files do you think I'd be here? (Yes, but that's beside the point.)  
  
Summary: Set in season six after Milagro: Scully needs a vacation from the X-Files so she goes somewhere she thinks even Mulder won't find her. When an X-File threatens to ruin her getaway and Mulder turns up, what will she do?  
  
Author's Note: I am done with my tests. I never ever hope to see the results. The Regent's aren't that important anyway; right? . I'm so screwed. But at least I have the rest of the week off. So, here you are.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later Day 18  
Piper Maru (Ballroom)  
  
I really need to stop taking vacations. Something bad always happens when I do. At the moment, I'm hunched over a passenger trying to stop him from bleeding to death. Mulder, Matt, and Diana all have their guns drawn, but they're no match for the machine gun these guys are pointing at them.  
Dr. Lit steps forward and points his gun at them.  
"Please place your weapons on the floor and kick them into the corner." They don't respond and Mulder defiantly aims his gun for a clearer shot. Dr. Lit is infuriated by this act and points his fully loaded gun at my head. "Don't make me ask you again."  
Matt places his weapon on the floor and kicks it into the corner. Mulder does the same after another minute. Diana follows their lead.  
"How very good of you all to cooperate." He turns to me. I have just finished dressing the wound. He looks down at me and smiles wickedly. I am knocked to the floor as he hits the side of my head with the butt of his gun. In the back I hear Mulder being restrained. I can taste the blood inside my mouth. I must have bit the inside of my cheek. Slowly I push myself up and stand to meet his gaze.  
"What do you want?" My head is throbbing and I'm a bit dizzy. I probably have a concussion.  
"I want you to take me to the safe."  
Most passengers and crew don't know where the safe is, but I do. When I came aboard I put some important documents in the safe.  
"I don't know where it is." I lie and he slaps me.  
At this point Ms. Starr comes forward. She places her hand on Dr. Lit's shoulder and stopped him from hitting me again.  
"Don't damage her to much. I kind of like her. Not to mention we could use her as collateral."  
I hear Mulder shouting furious curses at the couple in front of me. Dr. Lit takes his eyes off me for a moment to passionately kiss Ms. Starr. I am so tempted to childishly gag at this point, but restrain myself. I need to stay calm and colleted. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Matt, whom no one is guarding, slip out of the ballroom. He nods his head answering my silent plea: please get help.  
Dr. Lit turn back to me and point the gun straight into my temple.  
"Please, Dr. Scully, take us to the safe."  
I look around the room, trying to assess the situation. We are weaponless against three heavily armed men and their two ring leaders. I still have my weapon tucked away in the secret pocket in my dress. Thank God I learned long ago that Rule #1 of being in the FBI was always having your gun available.  
There was no way I'd be able to take out five armed people. It would be suicide. I could stall though, until Matt could get help.  
"Fine, I'll take you, but on one condition."  
Ms. Starr smiles.  
"I like a woman who can still make a deal with a gun to her head. What do you want?"  
"I want half of whatever you steal. I mean, that's what this is right. A simple robbery."  
"Hey! This is no simple robbery. We've been planning this for a very long time. Why should we give you anything?"  
"Well, killing me would make you number one on the most wanted list very quickly and I have connection that can make us all disappear and never be seen again. Think of it. You and your lover sipping ice cold drinks on some undisclosed tropical beach. You'd live the high life and never see me or any law enforcement officer again. The CIA wouldn't even be able to find you."  
"Why should we trust you?"  
"You've got a gun to my head. What reason would I have to lie now?"  
The two conspirators whispered silently for a moment to each other. Then they turned to answer me.  
"You get twenty-five percent of the cash and maybe a nice necklace or two. You get us out of here and then we never see you again."  
"That's very generous of you. I'll show you the safe now."  
"Where is it?"  
"You're standing on it."  
  
Same Time  
Same Place  
  
I watch as Scully motions for them to move back. Then she knocks on some of the tiles on the dance floor. She finds the one she is looking for and pulls it up. Dr. Lit and Ms. Starr stare down into a black hole. There is a ladder leading down into the darkness.  
"After you." Dr. Lit points Scully down into the hole and then he and Ms. Starr follow after her.  
I take this moment to look around and study the remaining captors. They've relaxed and become complacent. I look at Diana and the Drunk Girl catches my eye. She drains the last of a vodka bottle and nods.  
In a second, she leaps off the stage on top of a gunner. She hits him over the head with the bottle, knocking his weapon away and screaming at him.  
"I stayed sober for this performance and you ruined it!!!! Die!!!!"  
That girl's got issues.  
At the same time, Diana and I attack our would-be attackers and disarm them.  
I know we can go down into the safe and help Scully. She was on her own.  
Suddenly I heard a volley of shots from several guns ring out down in the safe.  
"Scully!?" I call down into the hole.  
There is no answer and I'm very worried. Scully comes out of the safe. I approach her, but she shakes her head. Right behind her Dr. Lit comes up. His gun is aimed at her. I realize I still haven't retrieved my own gun.  
"Don't do anything stupid, Agent Mulder. Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head."  
Scully drops to her knees and I follow.  
"If you hurt her, I swear-"  
"Shut up!! Your little girlfriend here just unknowingly did me a favor. She shot Ms. Starr. Now I don't have to do it. So, to repay her, I'm going to make both your deaths as painless as possible."  
He pauses for a moment to reload his gun and I look over at Scully.  
"So much for a vacation." She whispers.  
"This is completely deja-voo. Remember when I told you about being on that ghost ship with you?"  
"Is this the part where the crew breaks in and we escape while everyone fights off the Nazis?"  
"Yes."  
"I hate to break it to you Mulder, but this guy is a first class nut, not a Nazi. I hold no delusions that we will escape as Jamaican crew members start a riot."  
"What's taking him so long?"  
"He doesn't know how to replace the clip."  
"So his gun is empty?"  
"No, he's still got one shot left, so don't do anything stupid."  
I'm silent as Dr. Lit curse at the machinery.  
"Pst. I have a confession to make."  
"Now's not a great time Mulder."  
"Well, it seems like the only time. I left out part of the story. I didn't tell you that I kissed the 'you in the past'. I meant what I said in the hospital. I know you thought it was the drugs talking, but it wasn't."  
"I have a confession too. I never thought it was the drugs."  
She smiles at me and we both reach out to hold hands. Behind us, Dr. Lit has reloaded his weapon. We close our eyes and I hear a shot ring out. I flinch and close my eyes tighter. Oh my God he shot Scully. I wait for the sound of her body hitting the floor, but it never comes. I open my eyes just as she's opening hers. We look at each other for a second and turn to look behind us as Dr. Lit crumples to the floor.  
Standing in the door way is Matt. When did he get away? Suddenly the coast guard and the FBI are rushing in. I help Scully stand and we look around the room at the frightened passengers, broken glass, bullet casings, and injured/dead bodies.  
Scully stumbles a little and I catch her as she falls. She looks exhausted and mumbles something about a concussion as she passes out in my arms.  
Matt walks over to me as I pick her up.  
"You should take her to her room to lie down. We can get her testimony later. A doctor should check her out too."  
I nod and walk towards the door. Just as I leave, I hear him say to himself.  
"What a mess."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: So, what do you think. Just one more chapter now. 


	10. And They Lived

Title: Slip Sliding Away  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the bottom of your shoe. That is my net worth. Do I look like I own anything to you? I mean, hey, if I owned anything related to the X-Files do you think I'd be here? (Yes, but that's beside the point.)  
  
Summary: Set in season six after Milagro: Scully needs a vacation from the X-Files so she goes somewhere she thinks even Mulder won't find her. When an X-File threatens to ruin her getaway and Mulder turns up, what will she do?  
  
Author's Note: This is it guys; the end; the final curtain call; this story is going to kick the bucket and bite the big one. Sniff. And it was such a good story too. See last author's note for further nostalgia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 20  
Piper Maru  
  
Mulder and Diana are just finishing up getting the statement from the captain when I find them. These last two days have been so busy. I was concussed most of the day yesterday and Mulder has been finishing up the report. Matt has disappeared since we discovered a few journalists who were among the passengers wanting to get the first scoop.  
We should be in port by three this afternoon. It is the last day of the cruise and I'm almost sad to have to go home again. The weather has been perfect and the entire incident seems to have been forgotten by most of the passengers.  
Mulder smiles when he sees me and leaves Diana to finish up with the Captain.  
"How are you feeling sleepy head?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Scully."  
"No really! I am fine; probably for the first time in a good long while."  
He takes that in for a moment and then smiles again.  
"I'm glad. Where's Matt? I haven't seen him in a while?"  
"He's hiding out. Probably in my room playing Pac Man on my laptop."  
"When did you get Pac Man?"  
"A while ago. I got it so I wouldn't be so bored when there was nothing to do at the office."  
"So all those times I thought you were typing up a report?"  
"I got the top score last month."  
He shakes his head and Diana walks over to us.  
"I got the statement. Do you want to go get something to eat Fox?" She croons sweetly in his ear as she hangs off his arm. He flinches at her use of his first name. I decide to jump in and save him.  
"Actually, Mulder and I were just about to go do something. Right, Mulder?"  
"Umm. Yes we were just about to go do that thing you were talking about. See you later Diana."  
"Bye, Fox." She says, eying us with suspicion. I grab Mulder's hand we run off.  
We arrive at my room and find Matt just where I said he'd be.  
"You two look starving. How about we order in some lunch? My treat."  
I look around to see empty containers and wrappers. Oh, no. Pity binging.  
"Please tell me you didn't eat all this."  
"Then don't ask me."  
I shake my head. He's just where I was about a week ago, give or take some pounds.  
"You need to get over Antonio. He wasn't worth it if he didn't want you."  
"You're right. But I think after all your moping around I'm entitled to some pity time."  
"So then we'll use your cure. Tonight we'll go out and get you a nice case of alcohol poisoning so you can forget your heartbreak."  
"Such a good friend. Are you sure I can't convince you to move to New York?"  
I could feel Mulder tense beside me so I look up and smile at him.  
"I think I have some things in DC I need to stick around for."  
Mulder smiles back and we're so close I can feel his breath on my face. The voice in my head is back. 'Kiss him already!!!' For once, I am more than happy to listen.  
He leans in and kisses me tenderly. It is gentle but there's so much promise in it I can't help but smile.  
I want to deepen the kiss but a dramatic cry breaks us apart. Matt is watching us with an amused look.  
"I think your friend just fell overboard."  
"Who? Diana?" I ask.  
"Yes."  
"She can swim." Mulder snakes his arm around my waist.  
Matt shakes his head at us.  
"Now I really need a drink. I'm going to get dressed and then we can go critique the karaoke singers."  
"It will be a regular American Idol episode."  
"I call dibs on being Paula Abdul."  
I laugh silently and lean against Mulder.  
  
Later Day 20  
Piper Maru (Karaoke Bar)  
  
Scully and I laugh so hard our eyes tear. Matt, who is totally wasted by this point, has decided to perform a rousing duet of "American Pie" with Drunk Girl, who seems to have given up on sobriety. I spot her sister laughing in the corner laughing. God, they're so terrible they should get a record deal together.  
I look at Scully again. She's so relaxed. It brings out her beauty. Anyone else would say that's the booze talking, but I've always seen Scully as beautiful, contrary to my actions. I can't believe so much has happened over the last few days. She knows I love her. She let me kiss her. She kissed back. My head is spinning. Well that could be the booze.  
"Bye, bye Miss American Pie. Drove my Chevy to the levy, but the levy was dry."  
They finish the song and Matt comes to sit with us.  
"How was that Dana?" He slurs. I'd say the afore-promised alcohol poisoning isn't far off.  
"That was terrible. I think you're the worst singer in the country." Scully said in her best Simon voice.  
We all laugh some more and Matt wanders off to find more drinks.  
"So. Where does this leave us?" I ask as Scully leans against me.  
"At the beginning." She answers mysteriously.  
Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but she's right. She leans further into my arms and I hug her close. Drunk girl and her sister take the stage to a cheering crowd. The music starts up and I smile recognizing the tune. It's perfect for this moment; for us.  
"I thought love was only true in fairytales; meant for someone else, but not for me. Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted all my dreams. Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer, not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love. I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: That's all she wrote folks. Supreme thanks go out to all my loyal reviewers. Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Also, tons and tons of thanks to Drunk Girl, my sister and loyal beta. I owe it all to you.  
  
PS: Look out for a story under my name by Drunk Girl. She's writing one (no, it's not about herself) and I'm posting it under my name. It looks promising so far. Later folks. 


End file.
